


I hope

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Predebut AU, maybe I'll expand it into something longer idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: if not me, no one else can cherish me more





	I hope

“do you think I could be famous?”

younghyun looks up from his place in the grass, his hand pausing on the open book of calculus. through his soft gray bangs and the shadows of the dogwood tree they are under, he takes in the quietly hopeful expression on jaehyung’s face before replying, “you don’t think you can’t?”

jaehyung flushes a little at this behind his large glasses and sets aside his guitar. “I just want to know if you think I can.” the half-finished question hangs heavy in the spring-swollen air.

humming in acknowledgment, younghyun dusts off the dirt and grass off his shirt. “do you think you can?”

“I’m asking you—”

“well,” younghyun cuts over. he slips off his coat and notes the places where there are a few grass stains for later. “I’m asking back.”

“I…” the older bites his lip and looks between younghyun tucking the fabric into his briefcase and the quiet guitar leaning against the trunk. “I guess so…”

and younghyun stands up with his bag in hand and gives the warmest smile. “then I don’t have to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr original](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/158608458431)


End file.
